Death Note Movie Spoof Script
by ipoked-KiraandEdward-andlived
Summary: Basically a soon to be youtube comedy spoof of the Death Note Movies - 1 & 2
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys!**

**Ok so basically i wanted to make a movie with my friends. We were all Death Note fans and we got sadly let down by the movies. Of course Tatsuya Fujiwara –Light- and Kenichi Matsuma –L – were good actors but the movie was pretty crap. Anyway we decided to spoof it which we are currently working on for Youtube the script is already written obviously. So have a read and let us know. **

**P.S I am not against gay people I have PLENTY of Gay friends and they read the script and liked it so please don't be offended by any of the following **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the script we wrote**

***means what's happening**

Scene 1: The Death Note...

Walking back from school, an apple falls on Light's head.

Light:"Every gosh damn day this year, can't SOMETHING more exciting happen?"

Light notices the Death Note lying on the floor

(Inner Light) "Gets it, before someone else does"

Light:"Who the hell said that?"

(Inner Light) "Jerry Springer, who the hell do you think."

Light: "OME! Really!? I'm such a big fan Mr spr-*Gets cut off*

(Inner Light) "I'm your inner persona you dork!"

Light: "Oh.. Well, that's pretty lame."

(Inner Light) "Just shut the hell up, and get the book before somebody else does"

Light:"Why?"

(Inner Light) "'Cus, i want a precious."

(Light thinks to himself: 'Maybe i shouldn't have watched all of the LOTR films in one go last week..')

(Inner Light) "Um, moron? I'm inner you, so i can still hear what you say even if you think it."

(Light thinks to himself: 'Dammnit..')

(Inner Light) *Cough*

Light:"Ok ok! I'll get it, jeez."

Picks up Death note and runs away like a little girl.


	2. Scene 2 Part 1

**Heya guys! Heres the next bit I may upload the whole script. Ok so neither of us are McFly fans so don't take offence we just dislike them since they ruined Busted grr**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the script we wrote**

***means what's happening**

Scene 2 Part 1: Is It A Bird? Is It A Plane? No It's A Shinigami!

In his room, Light is reading through a list of names found in the Death note

Light:"Wow, all of these people are dead.."

Inner Light thinks to himself: "I wonder how long it'll take him to realise the link.."

*Crickets chirp*

*On screen pop up Hours later Mcfly come on the radio*, interrupting Light from his thoughts.*

Light:"*Sigh* I've totally lost faith in Kerrang! if they keep playing Mcfly.. Ooh, I wonder.."

*Scribbles the members of Mcfly's names in to the Death Note*

Light:"Well, hopefully that works.."

Next morning

Radio:'Members of the band Mcfly were found dead this morning after their last gig. The post mortem's carried out show that all of the members died of a sudden heart attack, and also that they had no talent what so ever-'

*Light had stopped listening by this point; he was too busy dancing around his room in his Teddy Bear pyjama's that he didn't even notice the rather large addition to his room. This addition being the Shinigami, Ryuk*

Ryuk: "Seriously, stop that you dweeb"

*Light stops in his tracks, as he turns to the voice.*

Light: "Dude.."

Ryuk: *Sigh* 'Great, another dimwit gets a hold of the Death Note'

Light: *Still gawping*

Ryuk: *slaps Light*

*Ryuk gives a long explanation about the Death note to Light, using only long words that Light simply blinks at.*

Ryuk: "Basically, you can kill people with this book, but only if you have their correct name and picture their face in your head as you write their name."

Light: "Awesome! Now i can get all the pop tarts I want! MWAHAHA*Cough**Splutter*

Ryuk: "Okkkkk.....i know another thing even cooler."

Light: "pfft whats cooler than all the pop tarts i want...oooo can i get all the Oreos I want?? Like the brown packet 'n' the yellow packet..."

Ryuk: "for cripes sake this kid needs help! No if you trade only half your life yes only half!" *salesman voice* "You get my shinigamy eyes" *voices in backgroud "oooo"* "then you can see EVERY ones names!" *voices in the background " ahhh"*

* Puts on glasses with blue n red coloured see through paper on. Look's at light it says how long he's got left n how he dies and his name and nickname "bunny boy"*

Light: "tempting but how long have I got left???"

Ryuk: "seriously dweeb why would I tell you that pfft I want extra life you know"

Light: "fine be like that!"

Ryuk: "fine I will"

*lovers' quarrel*

Inner light "damn I wanted those eyes... I like the pweety colours"


	3. Scene 2 and Scene 3 Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm glad you like this were just sorting out stuff for Youtube. Are any of you Final Fantasy 7 fans? If you are email me I have more youtubeing stuff of interest!**

**Massage to Lindz: Please sign into fanfiction then email me we'd be grateful to have you on the team ****So get in touch and we'll speak **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the script we wrote**

***means what's happening**

Scene 2: Part 2; L Hast Appeared

News reader guy: "This super mass murderer has now been named Kira due to the fact that the police are too fat assed and lazy to create a proper name. And thus some smart guy decided to bring in L. Yes that does sound gay to me too" *gets bitchslapped by hand* "Anyway here is L"

Lind L: "I am the great and power full L. Hello everybody" *voices in back ground "Hello Mr Taylor"* "so anyway kira you think your a big man well im risking my life to be here blah blah blah blah"

Light: "fool apearing on tv when he could be killed not even im that stupid!"

(inner light) "Yeah you say that now but..."

Light: "Shut it or I'll poke you with a Q-tip again."

*light writes Lind L Taylors name in the death note while laughing to himself. watches watch*

Lind L has heart attack right on screen and gets carried off

Real L: *laughing* "Haha fooled you bitches! I am the real L. Jokes on you Kira because we no exactly where you are! WE only played this in telford. So remember we're watching you Kira always watching you.....even when you take a shower!!!"

Light: *gulps*

Ryuk: *whispers* "Damn L bitch stole my idea!"

Scene 3: Misa Misa The Ginger

Misa is sitting in front of the tv waiting for the news

News reader guy: "ok turns out this morning we got some tapes from the killer formally known as Kira 2. And this hoe is demanding we play these tapes or he busts a cap in all our asses. So here we go."

Kira 2 "sup bitches I am kira number two just to prove my amazing powers I am going to kill the news reader who has just spoken."

News reader guy: " Well..shit." *falls over dead*

Audience: L.O.L.!

Kira 2: "anyway I am not here to hurt innocent bystanders unless they happen to be married to Gerard Way. I'm sending this message to the first kira. Meet me in one hour in wellington square .... oh and Mrs Way I'm coming for you!"

Misa: "another days work done. Anyway I should get going, coming rem?"

Rem "dammit bitch does it look like I have a choice?"

Town square an hour later:

- Misa sitting on a bench wearing the eyes.

Random guy: "er miss do you..." *cut off*

Misa: "yes I'm aware that I have blue n red plastic on my glasses is that a problem?" *evil joey eyes*

*guy walks away mumbling: God damn pms'ing bitches, they don't need to be so freakin rude..*drops dead*

*Misa whistles innocently, twirling a pen in her hand.*

Rem: "Could you make it any more obvious?"

Misa: *Glare*

Rem: "I mean, seriously, anybody could have seen-"

Misa: *Cut off by more intense glaring*

Rem: *Sigh*

Misa: *Nods to herself, mission making Rem stfu, complete.*

Bunch of people walk past including light and misa knows instantly because she can only see his name not his death ect ect

Misa: "look Rem its Kira hes quite good looking. His name is light yagi.. yahami.. ya

Rem "learn to read woman it's like yagamha...are forget it he's light something or other anyway!"

Misa starts to stalk light ducking behind bins ect ect

*Misa jumps out at light*

Light *squeals like a little girl "I swear I was gonna give jimbob my powerpuff girls teddy just don't hurt me."

Rem "you seriously like this kid Misa? even YOU could do better."

Misa "no silly I'm here to tell you I know who you are and that i....hold on you have a powerpuff girls teddy oooo misa want"

Rem "back to the I know who you are thing misa!"

Misa "oh yeah light Yhagi"

Light "Yagami"

Misa "no thanks I've already eaten"

Rem *face palm*

Misa "any way misa thinks you are Kira."

Light *laughs nervously* "and why do you think that?" *mumbles to self* "note to self kill the ginger"

Misa shows him her death note which he touches and sees rem

Light "that is one fugly ass death god and I thought ruyk was bad"

Misa "ruyk? Ohh is that your death god? Misa wanna see misa wanna see!" *bobs up and down like child*

Light "well my death notes at home so I guess you'll have to come. Dam it I gotta take her home with me."

Ruyk "light you should count urself lucky no one else wants to go home with you"

Light wacks ruyk

**I haven't edited the spellings ect I just put it up how its written when we did it so ya no sorry about that. If you would prefer me to do that just says and I will (y)**


End file.
